Where soul meets body
by AnotherGleek7
Summary: Santana ask Brittany to sing to her. Fluffy one-shot based on a song.


**I was just listening to the song Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie and thought it really suited Brittany and Santana so decided to write a one-shot about it. Feel free to comment on it :)**

They're lying in bed as any other night, Brittany spooning Santana and humming a tune under her breath. The sun has set but it's a summer night so it's still light outside and therefore also in Brittany's bedroom. The girls just enjoyed a night for themselves, as the rest of Brittany's family is off in Florida for a week, visiting grandparents. Santana wonders if she's ever been this comfortable in her entire life, snuggling closer to Brittany.

"Mm, I could just do this forever", she mumbles.

Brittany squeezes her and stops her humming for a minute to answer.

"Me too, San."

The humming under her breath resounds. Santana struggles to hear the song, whilst drawing cirles on Brittany's arm. She thinks she recognizes it, but can't quite make it out.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you singing?"

"Just a song", she answers, shrugging. Santana wonders why she won't sing it aloud and because Brittany can apparently read or her mind (sometimes it really seems like she can which kinda freaks Santana out) she continues:

"Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Santana turns around and beams at her beatiful blonde girlfriend, taking her hands under the covers to make up for the loss of body contact.

"Yes."

"Okay, but you have to sing it with me."

"But I don't even know what you're singing."

"You can join in, you'll know it."

"Okay."

They stare into each others eyes for a minute before Brittany slowly opens her mouth and starts singing quietly, nearly whispering.

_I want to live where soul meets body_

_And let the sun wrap its arms around me_

_And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing_

_And feel, feel what its like to be new_

Brittany smiles at Santana while singing the opening paragraph, knowing she'll recognize it. The words remind her so much of Santana and her. What she knew it would feel like if Santana finally admitted what Brittany already knew years ago, that the latina loved her. It truly felt like being a new person, a better Brittany. A whole Brittany, instead of a half.

Santana's stunned by the beauty of her girlfriends voice and the words she's singing but she knows it's her turn to sing next.

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station_

_Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

_So they may have a chance of finding a place_

_where they're far more suited than here_

It stings a little, singing those words, especially to Brittany. They remind Santana too much of the times before they were girlfriends. Those times when she pushed and pushed her thoughts away whenever they came, not wanting to aknowledge what she really felt. Very much like the song says, she just sent her thoughts away, knowing (or thinking she knew) they didn't belong here. How wrong she was, huh?

Brittany opens her mouth again.

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

Brittany smiles singing the next paragraph. The words reminds her of when the luck finally started to turn, ever so slowly. When Santana finally started admitting some of her feelings and let Brittany help her dig through the dirt to all the good stuff. To where they are now. In love and honest. And dirt free, so to speak. No problems, just love.

Santana opens her mouth and sings again.

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

Santana is dead serious staring into Brittany's eyes and she knows she means the words she's singing. She knows she just loves the girl lying next to her so much she could never bear life without her. That she would rather die than be without her. A lone tear trickles down her cheek at just the thought of this.

Brittany sings again, her eyes teary as well.

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere _

Brittany smiles when she sing the last paragraph, repeating the last sentence and lowering her voice each time. The last one is barely a whisper. And just like Santana, she know she means these words. There will never be anyone else than Santana for her. She's the only song she wants to hear. The smooth silence wraps around them and they stare into each other's eyes.

"Where soul meets body. He was obviously thinking of us when he wrote that. Although we're more two perfect souls meeting two perfect bodies", Brittany whispers. Santana just stares at her, her chest swelling with love and pride for this amazing girl. Brittany has just managed to make her fall even deeper in love with her, which she didn't think was possible.

"I love you, Brittany S. Pierce. Forever. More than you could possibly know", she whispers, putting her forehead against Brittany's.

"I love you too, more than anyone else."


End file.
